En ville on ne voit pas les étoiles
by merline
Summary: Il y a des jours comme ça...On craque et des vieux souvenirs que l'on croyait perdu à jamais dans les limbes de notre mémoire refont surface.


**Résumé**: Il y a des jours comme ça... On craque et des vieux souvenirs que l'on croyait perdu à jamais dans les limbes de notre mémoire refont surface

**PS**: le monde de FMA ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**En ville, on ne voit pas les étoiles**

« Avez-vous fini de remplir vos dossiers, Colonel? » demanda avec sévérité la personne qui ouvrit la porte du bureau.

Pas de réponse.

Le premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entra, referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur. Sur le fauteuil tournée face à la fenêtre, personne. Le calme régnait dans la pièce, seul le bruit du mécanisme accroché au mur et le bruit de ses bottes sur le parquet quand elle marchait brisaient le silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 20h45. Ces collègues devaient être rentrés chez eux, d'ou le calme dans le bureau. Elle espérait que le colonel avait fini son travail, histoire qu'elle aussi puisse rentrer chez elle. En effet, elle se sentait très fatiguée. Après la pendule, le regard de Riza se porta sur la moyenne pile de dossiers posée sur un coin du bureau. Prenant appui sur un des côté du meuble, elle prit le premier dossier de la pile, l'ouvrit et le parcouru rapidement, de son regard immobile seul ses yeux couleur noisette bougeaient. Riza referma le dossier d'un coup sec et le balança avec négligence sur la pile. elle soupira bruyamment tout en massant doucement les tempes.

« Il n'a rien fait, pensa-t-elle, la colère montant peu à peu en elle, cet abruti de colonel n'a rien fait par conséquent je vais encore devoir le surveiller toute la soirée pour qu'il ait fini son travail dans les temps. Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça? » gémit intérieurement la jeune femme.

A cette dernière pensée, la colère laissa place à une profonde lassitude. Lentement la jeune militaire se dirigea devant l'une des grandes fenêtre du bureau. Le jour commençait à tomber mais le soleil éclairait encore d'un halo lumineux la pièce, ce qui permettait de voir les particules de poussière flottant dans les rayons. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda sur la rambarde, ainsi elle pouvait exposer son visage aux rayons encore chauds de l'astre solaire. Pendant quelques minutes, elle profita de sa chaleur, désireuse d'oublier sa fatigue.

« Tu mérites ça parce que tu l'as choisi. »

Sa voix résonna dans le vide. La jeune femme gonfla ses joues et une nouvelle fois soupira. D'un seul coup, une porte à l'intérieur du QG claqua ce qui eu pour effet de non seulement faire sursauter la blonde et du même coup la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Surprise par le bruit soudain, elle regarda quelques instants la porte du bureau, s'attendant à voir rentrer quelqu'un d'un moment à un autre et en particulier un certain colonel mais rien. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus les chances de voir un militaire pénétrer dans le bureau s'amenuisait. Riza s'adossa contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre tout en continuant à fixer la porte qui rapidement devint floue. Contre toute attente, elle se mit à glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver assise par terre et aussi soudainement que le claquement de la porte la fit sursauter, elle éclata en sanglots. Tandis qu'elle ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entouraient de ses bras, ses sanglots se transformèrent rapidement en un torrent de larmes incontrôlable. Quiconque aurait ouvert la porte du bureau à ce moment là aurait été stupéfait, voir choqué par le spectacle qu'il ou elle aurait découvert. En effet, terrée au fond de la pièce, le Premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, meilleur sniper de toute la ville et sûrement de tout le pays, femme la plus glaciale et sévère de toute la ville (et aussi du pays selon le colonel Mustang) au mental d'acier et que tous les militaires de Central craignaient était recroquevillée sur-elle même, pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps avait stockées au cours de ces dernières années et qu'elle s'était interdite de verser. Bien qu'il en avait stocké des litres et des litres, au rythme auquel la jeune femme pleurait, elle n'allait pas tarder à épuiser sa réserve de larmes et à finir complètement déshydratée. L'idée de finir dans cette état la fit légèrement sourire (on aurait dit du Havoc dans ses grands jours) mais aussitôt le torrent de pleurs se transforma en véritable déluge si c'est possible qu'elle n'essaya même pas de stopper ou même de calmer. De toute façon, Riza n'en avait même pas la force, elle se sentait seulement fatiguée, voir épuisée, abattue, triste mais surtout vidée. Oui, c'était ça, un vide immense partant au niveau du ventre pour remonter vers la gorge, formant une boule qui bloquait sa voix et rendait plus difficile sa déglutition au fil des secondes. Puis le vide continuait sa course vers sa tête pour finalement s'y installer, chassant sans ménagement les autres sentiments et sensations. Seul restait ce vide, enveloppant son cœur et son esprit embrouillé, le silence protégeant son corps et la salle dans un cocon hors de portée de quiquonque, à peine rompu par les bruits lointains et quasi irréels provenant du monde extérieur. Enfin, ses larmes commencèrent à tarir mais elle resta assise, laissant reposer sa tête sur ses genoux, toutes ses forces parties en même temps que ses sanglots.

Un courant d'air glacé lui caressa sa nuque rendue raide par sa position, la faisant frissonner. Doucement, elle releva la tête et constata avec surprise que le bureau était plongé dans une totale obscurité et qu'un froid mordant avait décidé de s' installer.

« Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé? » se demanda le lieutenant, étonnée et légèrement hagarde.

Elle se releva avec lenteur, son corps tout engourdi par sa posture précédente et par le froid. Riza scruta la pièce, ses yeux vifs trouvant rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient. 21h35, réussit-elle à déchiffrer.

« Déjà, » murmura-t-elle.

Le fait qu'elle soit restée immobile aussi longtemps la surpris mais en même temps la laissa de marbre. Un nouveau courant d'air fit frissonner son corps de la tête au pied. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau tout en frottant ses bras nus couverts de chair de poule et enfilant sa veste qui visait sa chaise de bureau mais sans la boutonner. Toujours dans la pénombre, elle se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre restée ouverte. Elle libéra sa longue chevelure dorée, secouant doucement la tête tout en fourrant sa barrette dans la poche de son pantalon et s'accouda une nouvelle fois sur la rambarde. Le vent mordant cinglait son visage, rafraîchissant ses yeux rougis par la crise de larmes, s'insinuait sous sa veste et son t-shirt. Elle avait chaud mais en même froid.

La jeune militaire leva la tête vers le voile d'encre qui recouvrait l'immense voûte céleste. Maintenant, la déception se mêlait à sa lassitude. Aucune étoile ornait le ciel à cause des lumières émises par la ville de Central. Elle aurait dû s'en douter pourtant, en agglomération contempler une nuit étoilée était une chose impossible, tout le monde le savait. La jeune femme soupira de déception.

Quand elle était petite, elle aimait beaucoup admirer cette immensité d'encre piquetée de millions de petites lumières scintillantes. Face à ce spectacle, elle se sentait minuscule, insignifiante même mais un sentiment enivrant de liberté et de puissance s'emparaissait de tout son être à chaque contemplation. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait la sensation grisante d'être maîtresse de sa vie et que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de réaliser ses rêves, bref d'être invincible et que naïvement rien n'était impossible.

Un jour se souvint-elle, elle avait demandé à son père de jouer avec elle mais comme d'habitude il avait refusé, prétextant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Furieuse mais surtout déçue, elle avait hurlé contre son père jusqu'à ce que les pleurs l'étouffent et que la voix lui manque, elle avait hurlé avec ses mots d'enfant toute sa colère qui cachait en fait une peur immense, la peur de ne pas être aimée et abandonnée. Malgré son très jeune âge, Riza avait hurlé à son père qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il se fichait éperdument d'elle mais il fallut de longues années à la jeune femme pour comprendre son erreur. En tout cas, après cette dernière phrase, la fillette partit en courant de la maison, sans laisser à son père la moindre chance de s'expliquer. Elle courut à en perdre haleine, les larmes créant un voile opaque sur ses yeux, tombant plusieurs fois pour se relever aussitôt avec pour seul objectif: fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme qui prétendait être son père. Mais durant sa course effrénée, elle trébucha sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long, s'égratignant encore plus les genoux, les coudes, les mains tandis que sa tête rencontra durement le sol ce qui fit qu'elle s'assomma. Quand elle se réveilla, le jour commençait à tomber et comme l'endroit où elle se trouvait la rassurait peu, la blondinette décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle allait passer le portique du jardin quand la porte d'entrée de la maison claqua et elle eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir une silhouette immense se diriger à grande vitesse vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Trop surprise, l'enfant ne réagit pas sur le coup et pour cause, c'était la première fois que son père la prenait dans ses bras et l'étreignait à l'en étouffe puis doucement, il repoussa sa frange pour découvrir un magnifique bleu sur le front de sa fille. Alors maître Hawkeye planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille et le visage grave, il lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais s'enfuir comme elle l'avait fait. Soulagée que son père ne soit pas fâché contre elle mais en même temps honteuse de son comportement, d'une toute petite voix elle avait promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Satisfait, son père la ramena dans la maison, toujours dans ses bras et soigna son hématome au front et ses autres égratignures. Le dîner se passa dans le silence puis, pendant que son père débarrassait la table, Riza sortit dans le jardin pour se livrer à son fameux rituel. C'était une douce soirée, les étoiles étaient particulièrement brillantes mais le meilleur moment fut quand son père la rejoignit et s'allongea à ses côtés. D'abord étonnée, la petite le regarda s'installer puis décida de se blottir contre ce corps de géant. Au bout d'un moment, son père brisa le silence serein pour lui conter une histoire. Attentive, elle l'écouta lui parler de l'histoire comme quoi chaque étoile représentait une personne décédée, sensée veiller sur les êtres chers restés sur terre. Cette histoire plu énormément à la fillette car cela voulait dire que sa mère ne l'avait pas oubliée et qu'elle veillait sur elle. Puis avec le temps, elle perdit l'habitude de contempler la voûte céleste avec son père, celui-ci étant accaparé par ses recherches sur l'alchimie et Riza par ses devoirs et les quelques travaux domestiques. Pendant des années, cette histoire fût enfouie dans un coin de sa tête avec bien d'autres souvenirs? Riza avait même cru qu'elle l'avait oubliée pour toujours quand elle refit surface une nuit durant la guerre d'Ishbal.

C'était la fin de la guerre et les combats avaient atteint une violence inouï. Cette journée avait été particulièrement sanglante et la jeune sniper ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule, vide mais surtout monstrueuse depuis le début du conflit. La vague de culpabilité qui l'avait envahie dès le premier tir n'avait fait que gonfler dans son cœur au fil des mois n'attendait que de se déverser en dévastant tout sur son passage. La nuit tombée, elle s'était isolée des autres groupes de soldats pour se retrouver à l'autre bout du camp dans une obscurité quasi totale. Épuisée, elle s'était allongée sur le sable encore brûlant et pour la première fois depuis le début du conflit elle remarqua enfin l'immense voile couleur jais tacheté de petits points dorés. La beauté du spectacle nocturne lui fit monter les larmes mais elles ne coulèrent pas. De vieux souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire refirent brusquement surface et en particulier le récit de son père dont la voix grave et autoritaire à cet instant se répercutait en mille échos dans sa tête. Cela signifiait que tous les Ishbals qu'elle avait assassinés la "voyaient" mais que surtout ses parents pouvaient constater ce que leur seul enfant était devenue: une meurtrière donc un monstre. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur et la vague de culpabilité mêlé à un sentiment de honte brisèrent ses dernières barrières et ses pleurs se déversèrent semblable à un torrent en cru que rien n'aurait pu stopper. Riza s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas pleurer durant la guerre, parce que les meurtriers ne pleuraient pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit mais elle était humaine. C'était peut-être stupide, comme le fait qu'elle accorde autant d'importance à ce conte mais c'était son leitmotiv qui se brisait en même temps que la jeune fille se recroquevillait sur elle même pour sangloter comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, trop honteuse pour regarder ses milliers d'étoiles qui semblaient la juger.

Quelques jours plus tard la guerre prit fin et la jeune fille qui était devenue une femme s'installa en ville sous les ordres de l'ancien élève de son père Roy Mustang, enfouissant de nouveau cette histoire. Très vite, elle fut accaparée par son travail et les rares fois où elle prenait le temps de contempler la voûte céleste de nuit, c'était plutôt pour admirer les nombreuses tâches de lumières artificielles naissant des réverbères, enseignes de magasins ou appartements et autres bâtiments. Venant de la campagne, elle n'avait jamais connu de tel spectacle et bien qu'il soit artificiel et radicalement différent, elle ne le trouvait pas moins fascinant et lui conférait même une certaine beauté. Inconsciemment peut-être, ce panorama lui convenait tout à fait car au moins, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait les distinguer, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être jugée par ces milliers de petits points semblables à des yeux brillants de haine ou peut-être de déception. Oui, ce paysage urbain la rassurait car elle oubliait momentanément sa honte et sa culpabilité. Au fil des ans, l'histoire de son père se retrouva encore enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même, chassant par la même occasion de son esprit ce ciel étoilé si cher à son cœur étant petite remplacé maintenant pat cet amas de lumière synthétique.

Et pourtant ce soir pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait déménagé en ville, elle voulait revoir ce ciel d'encre étoilé même si ça lui faisait mal, même si maintenant il lui faisait penser au colonel.

«A la fois si proche et si loin, » murmura la jeune femme, le sentiment de nostalgie balayé par une vague de tristesse.

En effet, si proche puisqu'ils se voyaient tous les jours au QG et qu'un certain lien, au fil du temps s'était tissé entre eux, dû au fait de souvenirs communs et aussi au fait qu'elle était son bras droit et garde du corps ce qui signifiait que leur relation était plus qu'une simple relation supérieur/subordonnée. Mais en même temps si loin car malgré cette relation presque complice, justement elle ne restait que complice. Même si cela la faisait souffrir, elle devait s'y résoudre, le fait qu'elle ait craqué tout à l'heure en était une preuve. En fait, si elle devait être honnête envers elle-même, elle aurait juste voulu que de temps en temps il la remercie parce qu'elle l'aide à remplir les dossiers en cours, l'écoute d'une oreille attentive quand il lui confiait ses projets d'avenir, le pousse toujours plus pour réaliser son ambition de devenir Généralissime. En effet, son souhait le plus cher pour l'instant était qu'il retire juste pour quelques secondes son masque d'arrogance dans l'intention de lui dire qu'elle lui était utile (pas seulement pour remplir les dossiers), que son soutien ne lui était pas artificiel comme les lumières dégagées par les différents équipements électriques urbains. La jeune militaire aurait juste voulu rien qu'une fois l'entendre dire que son aide ne lui était pas indifférente mais au contraire indispensable comme elle pensait étant enfant que les étoiles étaient indispensable au ciel nocturne.

Riza soupira longuement. Enfin, elle arrivait au point-clé. Le vide immense ressenti plus tôt dans la soirée était tout simplement un sentiment d'inutilité. Cette pensée lui glaça le cœur mais la soulagea quelque peu car elle avait réussi à mettre u nom sur ce vide. Objectivement, elle n'était pas inutile, loin de là mais la manière dont l'a traitée Mustang lui faisait penser tout le contraire à certains moments comme aujourd'hui. Même si elle avait accepté en toute connaissance de cause les clauses de leur contrat, il fallait reconnaître qu'un peu de reconnaissance n'aurait pas fait de mal à la jeune femme. Enfin, cela faisait des années que cette situation durait et il fallait être réaliste, ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'elle changerait. Néanmoins, elle espérait vivement qu'un jour il lui dise "merci" de vive voix mais le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux pour elle car elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Sinon, il faudrait qu'elle trouve le courage de lui parler de cette situation et elle pourrait même en profiter pour lui faire remarquer que sous son uniforme de militaire elle était aussi une femme, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Pour être sincère, c'était comme avec les étoiles, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage nécessaire de l'affronter. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr à cet instant précis, c'était qu'elle voulait revoir ses chers étoiles comme elle voulait tellement obtenir un peu de reconnaissance de la part de Mustang qu'elle serait prête à satisfaire cette volonté impérieuse. L'envie prenait le dessus sur la peur et ce n'était peut-être pas si mal après tout.

« Dong, dong. »

Le bruit de l'horloge sortit Riza de sa torpeur. Elle déchiffra l'heure dans la pénombre enveloppant la pièce et se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il était plus de 23h. Elle s'étira en baillant à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire puis ferma la fenêtre. Il était tard et demain elle devrait se lever tôt, il était temps de rentrer. Tranquillement, elle boutonna sa veste, prit ses affaires et sortit du bureau. Sur le chemin du retour, elle constata avec étonnement que le maelström de sentiments s'était dissipé et que malgré tout, elle se sentait plus sereine, supposant que c'était dû aux décisions de parler à son supérieur mais surtout du fait de retourner voir à la campagne cette gigantesque voûte étoilée qui en fin de compte lui avait manquée. Sûr, quand tout sera fini, elle retournera dans son village, s'allongera dans le jardin comme elle le faisait avec son père quand elle était gamine et contemplera tout son saoul ce magnifique ciel tacheté de milliers de petites lumières couleur or, sans ressentir elle espérait ni honte ni culpabilité. Arrivée devant le pas de sa porte, la tête tournée vers le ciel avec une expression de défi sur le visage, Riza se jura qu'elle le ferait...

...car en ville, on ne voit pas les étoiles.

**Owari**

**Petit mot de fin**:

Bon, ben que dire? J'ai imaginé cette fic en cours alors à votre avis, dois-je plutôt continuer à écrire ou plutôt écouter la prof? De plus, c'est ma première et j'aimerais réellement savoir ce que vous en pensez donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton violet en bas de la page. Merci à l'avance

**PS**: un très grand merci à ma Lilou pour avoir corriger cette fic.


End file.
